


D.I.C.E. Chat Logs

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Kino's self indulgent NDRV3 AU (actual name possibly coming. maybe.) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Group Chat Fic, LIKE WHEN IT COMES TO SHIPPING, Multi, POSSIBLY??? GONNA BE RELATED TO RP STUFF, but at the same time they don't, every day these guys regret their life decisions, look forward to that, lots of inside jokes here, the naeouma is only mentioned a bit but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: The various shenanigans the members of D.I.C.E. get up to on a daily basis.In the form of a group chat that has 0 sanity at all times.





	1. fun at the store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop here's kino again back on her self-indulgent bullshit
> 
> ANYWAYS YES i had the idea for a bunch of chat logs from the various members of D.I.C.E. and they're all huge dweebs so here. enjoy these dweebs and their lives
> 
> info about the D.I.C.E. members i've made: http://ultequivocator.tumblr.com/post/172104051806/dice-members
> 
> aaand here's everyone's names so u know who's who!
> 
> no cape no life = Kokichi  
> im love Girls = Sakako  
> help = Ruogang  
> Hermany Grinder = Risa  
> *insert that lazytown cake song here* = Kirari  
> HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED I’M A STAR = Zain  
> goatee go, bye = Seamus  
> i’m the help = Kai  
> VACCINATE YOUR KIDS = Kyon  
> 6 ft tall and high heels = Sabine  
> rockin robin = Enzo

***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** heeeeyyyy guys

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** ruogang seamus and i are at the store

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** any specific requests or

 

 **no cape no life:** you know mine!

 

 **im love girls:** ko we have like five boxes of panta already

 

 **no cape no life:** that’s too little!!!!

 

 **goatee go, bye:** I mean….with how much he drinks

 

 **im love girls:** ………

 

 **im love girls:** you get ONE. _ONE_ more. that’s it.

 

 **no cape no life:** fiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 

 **i’m the help:** k i get y bro and ruo are there but y u kirari????

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** because this is the store where they sell those iced sugar cookies

 

 **HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED I’M A STAR:** you….you mean those ones…that are sold at _e v e r y_ store??

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** listen

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** i have a pastry chef’s tongue

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** each type tastes different

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** this brand is the best

 

 **HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED I’M A STAR:** if you say so…

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** Get me cake.

 

 **help:** what?

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** That store has a bakery.

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** Get me cake.

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** risa i can just make you some cake when we get back!

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** ….okay.

 

 **rockin robin:** Ah, could you pick up some sunflower seeds while you’re there?

 

 **help:** is this for you or the birds?

 

 **rockin robin:** ….both, admittedly.

 

 **im love girls:** enzo….please stop sharing your food with the birds

 

 **rocking robin:** Why?

 

 **im love girls:** it keeps encouraging them to steal from us

 

 **rocking robin:** I’ll give them a talk about that, if you wish!

 

 **im love girls:** …………acceptable

 

 **rocking robin:** :D

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** GUYS WE’RE GEITNG LOOKS BC WERE ALGHING TO SHARD

 

 **help:** THIS IS….INCREDIBLE.

 

 **i’m the help:** hoooooooo boy

 

 **HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED I’M A STAR:** im scared

 

 **im love girls:** do we wanna know what you three found?

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** Maybe…maybe not…

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** What did we just walk in on?

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** IDK but I wanna stick around for the show

 

 **goatee go, bro:** hold on a moment, this is amazing

 

_[goatee go, bro has sent[an image](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fac%2F80%2F85%2Fac808589c471bc1c20e05c32b8ef7554.jpg&t=MjE2NWE0YThhYjYxNjAzY2VjMWIxZmUyNDZmNDM0MjMzYjQ5YWU2NyxnTFNzNENzag%3D%3D&b=t%3AOVObtsiGbDT_O35UW7O-qQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fultequivocator.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174300948041%2Fdice-chat-log-1-fun-at-the-store).]_

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** ….oh.

 

 **no cape no life:** LNGFDBGDFBGDFJ HOLY SHITT

 

 **im love girls:** WELL THEN

 

 **HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED I’M A STAR:** I WAS EXPECTING MANY THINGS

 

 **HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED I’M A STAR:** BUT I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** OK. I am VERY glad I stuck around

 

 **no cape no life:** Oily Boy

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** O I L Y B O Y

 

 **help:** i think

 

 **help:** we need to leave now

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** yeah we need to recover from…THAT.

 

 **im love girls:** pfff ok see you three soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: yes, that is a real magazine.
> 
> Oily Boy


	2. nobody in D.I.C.E. is straight: the novel (or at least the chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a question as to how any of these people function normally in society considering how they get when it comes to relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this house we all relate to sakako and her status as a Useless Lesbean
> 
> this includes a ship that has been mainly done through RPs on tumblr! its a super-rare pair but i love it
> 
> also the explanation behind the reason a certain two have relating nicknames

**im love girls:** [heavy inhales]

 

 **i'm the help:** oh god

 

 **im love girls:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** you good now?

 

 **im love girls:** as good as i can be in this situation

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** Is everything alright?

 

 **im love girls:** no

 

 **im love girls:** yes

 

 **im love girls:** maybe

 

 **no cape no life:** should i guess or

 

 **im love girls:** you don't need to guess and you KNOW IT

 

 **no cape no life:** gay

 

 **i'm the help:**.......oh

 

 **help:** oooohhhhhh

 

 **help:** is it camilla-san again?

 

 **im love girls:** yes

 

 **no cape no life:** aight what happened this time

 

 **im love girls:** we were helping hari fit some new dresses she was working on

 

 **im love girls:** and to get one on properly thea had to tie her hair up

 

 **i'm the help:** i feel like i kno where this is goin

 

 **im love girls:** she just....looked so PRETTY

 

 **im love girls:** I SWEAR HARI MADE HER TRY THAT DRESS OUT ON PURPOSE BECAUSE SHE KNEW HOW I'D REACT

 

 **im love girls:** and now i can't get the image out of my head

 

 **help:** sakako i believe you're doomed.

 

 **im love girls:** _you think i didn't already know that ruo_

 

 **no cape no life:** you're a gay disaster yknow that?

 

 **im love girls:** ok, Mister "I kissed my crush on the cheek then ran away red-faced"

 

 **no cape no life:** _SHUT UP_

 

 **i'm the help:** hows he doin btw?

 

 **no cape no life:** mako-kun's doing great!!

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** Is it possible he might come to visit again sometime soon?

 

 **no cape no life:** hoooooooopefully????

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** i hope so!!! you said you've seen him cook sometimes i wanna bond over that

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** One-track.

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** excuse me? ://////

 

 **Hermany Grinder:** You read it.

 

 ***insert that lazytown cake song here*:** _:///////////////////////_

 

***

Private Messages  
Participants: "help" and "i'm the help"

 

 **i'm the help:** ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 

 **help:**?

 

 **i'm the help:** cuddlessssssssssss

 

 **help:** huh?

 

 **i'm the help:** now

 

 **help:**...why?

 

 **i'm the help:** do i need a reason??? ur cute and my bf and i wanna snuggle

 

 **help:** er

 

 **help:** no you don't need one

 

 **help:** but something's telling me there is one.

 

 **i'm the help:**......i wouldn't likely be doin this if u were better at hidin when ur touch starved

 

 **help:**...........................ah

 

 **help:** well. yes. today's been...off.

 

 **i'm the help:** so cuddles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **help:** yes, yes, i'll be there soon.

 

 **help:**...thank you, kai

 

 **help:** <3

 

 **i'm the help:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 

***

 

Private Messages  
Participants: "VACCINATE YOUR CHILDREN" and "6 ft tall and high heels"

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:**  so i was looking through my jewelry box and guess what i came across?

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** Hmm?

 

_[6 ft tall and high heels has sent[an image](https://www.jcrew.com/s7-img-facade/E3004_PR5555?fmt=jpeg&qlt=90,0&resMode=sharp&op_usm=.1,0,0,0&wid=636&hei=636)]_

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:**  remember this?

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** Oh. Well then.

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** I didn't realize you still had that.

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** of course i would, it was your first gift to me! it is quite important~

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** though of course...

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:**?

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** you're well aware of which of your gifts is the most important~

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** Ah...yes, indeed I am.

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** you truly went all out for it!

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** Why would I not?

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:**...there is one more thing those two have in common, you know.

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** and that is?

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** They both led to our union, albeit in different ways.

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:**...you're quite right, there

 

 **6 ft tall and high heels:** will you be returning soon?? i'm feeling a little affectionate right now

 

 **VACCINATE YOUR KIDS:** Just a little while longer, dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context, here's how everyone swings (and a tiny bit of other info)
> 
> Kokichi: Panromantic Asexual (leans more towards guys)  
> Sakako: Homoromantic Homosexual  
> Ruogang: Homoromantic Homosexual (dating Kai)  
> Risa: Biromantic Demibisexual  
> Kirari: Homoromantic Asexual  
> Zain: Panromantic Bisexual  
> Seamus: Homoromantic Bisexual  
> Kai: Homoromantic Homosexual (dating Ruogang)  
> Kyon: Biromantic Bisexual (married to Sabine)  
> Sabine: Panromantic Pansexual (married to Kyon)  
> Enzo: Aromantic Asexual
> 
> NOBODY. HERE. IS. STRAIGHT. thank u for ur time Have A Nice Day
> 
> hope u enjoyed and remember to go to ultequivocator.tumblr.com and thekillerrink.tumblr.com for more Quality Content


End file.
